Rules
By playing on NewSpawn, using our Discord, our Wiki or our Subreddit, you must abide by the following sets of rules: * The Reddiquette (on Reddit, and in-game/Discord where applicable) * The NewSpawn Rules * Specific rules of websites and platforms (e.g. Wikia, Discord, Minecraft: Java Edition) * You're additionally subject to Italian/European Internet laws NewSpawn Rules # You may not, under any circumstance, attempt to have a negative impact over the experience of any other user of NewSpawn. Specifically, acts that are not allowed on NewSpawn as per Rule 1 include: #* Verbally harassing or insulting players, no exceptions will be considered valid. #* Disrupting gameplay experience by intentionally destroying or damaging structures built or resources acquired by other users, such as houses and items. #* Stealing or otherwise taking possession of land and/or items located on grounds distinctly marked by other players (e.g. instance buildings, sealed chests or chests with signs, inhabited caves etc.). #* Damaging and/or killing players, directly or not (e.g. using lava). Traps on your own property are exempted, providing they follow the criteria below. #* Building traps on public ground that can lead to damage to the natural world, loss of items and/or time, death or damage to players. You may never build traps within territories owned by other players (i.e. distinctly marked as claimed by building structures on them) unless you've been given permission by all of the owners and the criteria above are met. Your traps should never trigger TNT explosions, regardless of location. #* Doxxing players by revealing personal information they didn't explicitly give you permission to share, including IP addresses, physical locations, real full names, email addresses, phone numbers, links to other concealed identities and social media accounts (should authorization be unverifiable reliably, we'll always act in favor of the victim). #* Building "lag machines", structures with the intent of impacting server performance, or any of the following types of structures regardless of the intent: #** "Fish farms" based on noteblocks #** Explosive material sites of large proportions (no more than 15 blocks of TNT per site) #** Unattended fully-automated farms without a working on/off switch #** TNT left placed unattended (you must always remove TNT blocks that you are not going to use at the moment) #** Permanent redstone loops #* Using any kind of modified or custom client that can give you potential unfair advantage over other players. This includes "hacks" and "cheats" such as Wurst. The following modifications of the official client that can be downloaded from minecraft.net or sets of alternative software are the only allowed: #** OptiFine, including Dynamic Lighting features #** ViveCraft in order to play Minecraft in virtual reality (teleportation and many other VR movement features are either disabled or will get you kicked and potentially banned for cheating; if a certain behavior triggers our cheat detection system, please contact an administrator immediately rather than repeating the act in question; should VR movement cause you motion sickness, quit using it and switch to flat-screen gaming - teleporting is not allowed!) #** DragonProxy in order to join from Minecraft: Bedrock Edition (all Bedrock platforms allowed, provided no modifications are installed on them; playing on a touchscreen without "split controls" enabled might trigger our cheat detection system, in which case the same rules for teleporting in VR apply). # It is severely forbidden to sell (or buy) any kind of in-game item or favor in exchange for real-world currency, real-world items or any cryptocurrency, regardless of it carrying it any monetary value or not. You may not use any of the chat channels to negotiate sales or exchanges of real-world items, currency or cryptocurrency. # You may never attempt to damage or compromise the integrity, security or functionality of the server and its related services #* Loitering (staying inactive/AFK on the server logged in for extended periods of time) is not allowed #* Any type of hacking, "pentesting" or port-scanning is not only forbidden, but also illegal. #* You may not spam/flood the server or wesbite with requests (a.k.a. DoS or DDoS). #* Users who try attempt to leak might face legal consequences. We take privacy very seriously at NewSpawn. #* You may never use in-game bugs to crash or otherwise damage the server as a whole. Please report them instead. #* You may not attempt to "bruteforce" credentials of users. #* Defrauding users by tricking them into sending you confidential information (phishing) is illegal and highly frowned upon. # The NewSpawn communication channels are a place for civil discussion, information exchange and friendly conversation; we'd like to keep it that way, hence there are some additional rules which apply to communication specifically: #* Spamming the in-game chat and other communication channels with advertisements or garbage is extremely frowned upon. If you want to advertise your Minecraft-related creation, YouTube/similar channel, website etc. please ask an Administrator for permission first. #* In general, please keep the chat tidy and avoid excessive swearing. We don't expect our community not to say cursewords at all, but at the very least it's demanded that everyone refrains from doing so randomly and to a great extent. #* You must NEVER make extended discussion, share links, create structures or have skins depicting or covering the following topics: #** Drugs/alcohol (whether legal or not) #** Sexuality or nudity (any adult-only content) #** Religion #** Politics #** Hate speech #** "Black-Hat" (malicious) hacking #** Any activity that is a crime under Italian and/or European Law #** Methods of getting around NewSpawn rule enforcement #* You must NEVER insult a user or discriminate against them due to any personal charateristic (e.g. gender, sexual orientation, ethnicity, race, political or religious views etc.). These offenses will result in an instant and permanent ban. #* If you happen to get into a heated argument with another user, please solve it elsewhere. #* You must NEVER attempt to impersonate anyone else, not even with their permission. Identity fraud is a crime and will also get you banned from NewSpawn permanently. This applies to any action that can lead others to believe you are another person. # Asking Admins or Helpers for extra permissions or preferential treatment (this includes but isn't limited to execution of commands such as /tp, /op, /give etc.) is not permitted. Users can (and are encouraged to) ask an Admin or a Helper in case of griefing, theft or if they get stuck due to a bug. # Exploiting in-game bugs is not always forbidden. However, exploitation of the following types of bugs is banned: #* Item, block or entity duplication bugs (regardless of the rarity of the things duplicated in question) #* Bugs that can negatively impact the experience of other players #* Bugs which cause the server to slow down or even crash, and in general can have an impact over the world or NewSpawn as a whole. # You must never help another user violate a Rule. # Helpers are subject to additional rules: #* You must never ask users for any favor (regardless of it being in-game or not) in exchange for your help. #* You may not abuse your powers to cheat the game (all commands are logged and checked, you'll get banned). #* You must never ban a user if you aren't certain that they have violated a rule of NewSpawn. #* You should always at least notify Administrators after banning a user. #* Rollbacks are extraordinary events that happen if and only if a user gets banned for violating a rule of any kind. Rollbacks must apply to all actions a user has ever performed, but if such history is longer than 2 weeks, an Administrator must be contacted prior to the rollback. You may not perform a rollback on the world without banning a user, otherwise permanent changes to NewSpawn would lose their value (i.e. people would not think twice before taking a risk, knowing that their action can be rolled back). #* Helpers may not rollback damage caused by game bugs/glitches. An Administrator should be contacted instead. #* You may not ask for more permissions than those granted by the Helper role (Rule 5 applies to Helpers too). # Fraud is extremely forbidden. Specifically, these fraudulent behaviors are likely to result in an irrevocable ban from NewSpawn: #* Lying to other players in order to gain an in-game advantage. #* Not fulfilling a contract signed using the Book and Quill item or a promise made in the NewSpawn chat, without bilateral termination (for example offering a stack of blocks for a diamond, getting the diamond in advance and not giving the user the blocks). In case of such a violation, the victim of the fraud will be compensated directly at the expenses of the trespasser and the latter will be punished by ban of variable duration depending on severity (from 3 days to permanent). #* You may only join using a single account. Using multiple accounts will result in all but one getting banned, and repeated offences will lead to an IP ban. Creating a new account to circumvent a ban is forbidden and will cause an IP ban being issued. #* It's forbidden to use NewSpawn with an account that doesn't belong to you, regardless of it being borrowed or stolen. On the other hand, as a NewSpawner it's fundamental that you keep your account safe by using a unique and long password generated randomically. To store it and all your other passwords, we suggest using a password manager, which you should be employing anyway. The entirety of rules above must be followed by each and every user of NewSpawn exception made for Administrators, who should still make their best efforts to keep in line with the rules. Violating NewSpawn rules can get you banned permanently from NewSpawn, potentially without any previous warning and without a chance to appeal, depending on the severity of the breach. We hope these rules we put in place are effective in improving your stay on NewSpawn. Should you have any question or concern, don't hesitate to contact us!